


Go the fuck to sleep, Toyota (Endearingly)

by Princesslego995



Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [6]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Floof, I still have to do homework later, I wrote it out and had to refresh the page, Multi, Yeah I'm a little pissed, aaaaaaaaAAAAA, and I want to fucking cry, sleeby cuddles, so my progress was erased
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28817088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Headcanon, brought to you by yours truly."Hondo is convinced he can run on two hours of sleep even though no he can't. So when Todo and Aran notice that he looks execptionally tired, Todo cuddles up to him like a teddy bear while Aran reads them both stories."It's pure and wholesome and self-ship bullshit.
Relationships: Aran Ryan/Piston Hondo/Todokete Kasane, Lucky Star Weebs
Series: Lucky Star Weebs for the soul [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106291
Kudos: 1





	Go the fuck to sleep, Toyota (Endearingly)

"Hey, Hondo? Are you alright?" Todo turned her attention from her manga to her very tired-looking husband.

"Hm? Oh, yes, I'm fine." Hondo replied, slight surprise in his voice. He may have felt fine, but he sure as hell didn't look fine. His hair was all over the place, his blinks were either super long or super short in quick succession, and a small yawn would escape his mouth every so often. That was when Aran piped up.

"Riddle me this, Toyota. When did you fall asleep last night?" He asked, masking his worry with sarcasm.

"11 pm." Hondo mumbled, not really thinking about the implications.

"And when did you wake up?" Aran asked again, hoping to get some answers.

"1 am." Hondo answered again, subconsciously leaning his arm on the couch's arm rest before leaning his head there as well. Todo and Aran looked at each other before glancing back to Hondo, who looked as though he wanted to sleep, but his body wouldn't let him. Todo silently passed her manga to Aran before scurrying to Hondo's side, smiling a little when he subconsciously wrapped his free arm around her. Aran marked Todo's spot in the manga before flipping back to the beginning and reading to his significant others.

It took a while, but Hondo finally allowed himself to slip into the world of slumber, Todo following not long after. Aran chuckled softly as he went to retrieve a blanket, gently wrapping it around them before placing gentle kisses on their foreheads.

"Sleep tight, you two. I love you."


End file.
